Mark of Magic
by Salazar's Serpent
Summary: Merlin's Apprentice walks alone, the Mark of Magic burns at home. The Living Boy holds the key, to save the world from history. Death will spread because of his pride, the Original one's aid will cause the Lord to die. Harry Potter is not real. In his place is Devon Potter, who takes up Harry's role. But who said Harry was gone? Beware the Dragon's Den, and those who dwell inside.
1. Of Dursley's and Dragons

**Summary**

_**Merlin's Apprentice walks alone, the Mark of Magic burns at home. The Living Boy holds the key, to save the world from history. Death will spread because of his pride, the Original one's aid will cause the Lord to die. **_**Born of Magic itself, Hadrianus Potter, the Original Potter, is raised by Merlin after being found in the forest. Watch Hadrianus as he aids and watchs over his decendant. The next one has come. Devon Godric Potter is the BoyWhoLived. Sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle, Hadrianus will have none of it.**

**"Ascende, Devoniae, et magicis accipere Signum." Ascend, Devon Potter, and take the Mark of Magic.**

* * *

"Father, what is magic?"

"Magic. It is everything and nothing. It is and it isn't. It is Space and Time. There is no God, no higher being responable for creating the Universe. Just Magic. It is sentient, always striving to better itself, to become pure. To be complete. Refined. Potent. Godly."

"So Magic is alive?"

"Of course child, everything is alive. Everything."

"Can you give me an example Father?"

"Of course. Kilgharrah is alive, you know that. The trees are alive, the earth is alive, everything is alive. If it has magic, it is alive. And everything has magic, child. Everything."

"Father?"

"Yes child?"

"What am I? I know how things are born, but I was not born like that. If I am not a human, what am I?"

"My son, you are Magic. I mean it, you were born of pure magic. You know how you were born, of course."

"Yes. You and Morgana were in battle when you re-directed a curse back at her. She tried to block it, but her own magic just passed through the sheild. She died, and all of the excess magic formed into a five year old boy. Me. Hadrianus Potter."

"Yes. I have a theory of that. I believe that your are Magic incarnate, the one Magic has chosen to bring balance to the world. You see, before Elysa died, she gave a final prophecy. It goes like this: Merlin's Apprentice walks alone, the Mark of Magic burns at home. The Living Boy holds the key, to save the world from history. Death will spread because of his pride, the Original one's aid will cause Riddle to die."

"So you think this prophecy relates to me. I can see why. I am your only apprentice, so I guess that means that when you die I will go on alone. The Mark of Magic? I have no idea. Same with the Living Boy. To save the world from history. Maybe it means an enemy from the past? Death will spread because of his pride. Hmm. We will just have to wait and see who the 'he' it is refuring to is. The Orignal one's aid will cause Riddle to die? Well, maybe the Original one means the first one of a family, you know, like me. I am the Orginal Potter, so I guess it could mean me, but Riddle? Maybe he is a Dark Wizard of the future or something?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, it seems that you have it all figured out."

Hadrianus Potter, the Original Potter, born of pure Magic, grinned at his 'Father', "We will just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Lily, its him! Take Devon and run!" James Charlus Potter yelled up the stairs at his wife, Lily Potter-Evans. "What about you?" She yelled back. "Just go, I'll be fine!" He shouted. "Please, Hadrian, help me." He muttered. A bright light shone infront of James before a see-through version of Hadrianus Potter appeared.

Hadrianus shook his head, "No James. I am sorry, but it is your time to go. Do not worry, child, I will take care of Devon."

A tear leaked down James' face as he nodded, "Alright Grandad. I'm ready." At that moment, the front door burst open and a hiss of "Avada Kedavra!" Was heard by James.

And then the green light hit and it all went black.

* * *

Lily heard the thump of her husband hitting the floor downstairs and knew he was dead. She sobbed as she grabbed her Phoenix necklase/portkey to Hogwarts and said the password, "Saviour!" But nothing happened. Lily's eyes widened as she saw the blue dome of anti-portkey wards flash.

The door burst open and Tom Morvolo Riddle, A.K.A Lord Voldemort, strode into the room. "Give me the child Lily. I have promised you to another, and I would hate to break my promise to Severus." Lily's emerald eyes widened befoe narrowing at the Dark Lord, "No. You can take me, but you will not have my baby. Never."

Volddemort hissed in anger, "Fine! Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit Lily. And she, in turn, hit the floor.

And Voldemort turned to the baby. James' Potter's clone if he ever saw one. Messy black hair, tan skin and emerald eyes. Strange, for those eyes were the eyes of Salazar Slytherin and his decendants.

"Avada Kedavra."

And with that spell, Voldemort sealed his fate.

The spell bounced off of a golden bubble-sheild, return and striking the caster. Voldemort's soul, ripped from his body, screamed in pain as it tried to latch on to Devon, but instead bounced off of the bubble. It hissed in rage before fleeing, not seen again for ten years.

And Devon Godric Potter became the BoyWhoLived.

* * *

"Freak! Get up!" Six year old Devon Potter sighed as he dragged himself out of his cupboard and into the kitchen, turned on the stove and started to make his 'family' a breakfast of eggs, bacon toast and milk. Or in the baby hippo A.K.A Dudley's place, chocolate milk.

Devon used to dream, dream of a time when a long lost family member would come and take him away from here, to a place where he would be loved. But, as Devon grew older, he realised something.

Life isn't a like that.

Life is mean, cruel, nasty and evil, always plotting for a way to make your life worse.

It was strange though. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were rather nice to him whenever Aunt Petunia wasn't around. Uncle Vernon would say he was going to the supermarket with Dudley and Devon, and they would end up going to the movies and getting ice-cream, grabbing the groceries on the way back home.

All in all, Devon didn't have a good life, but it beat having a terrible one.

Of course, Devon knew exactly why Aunt Petunia hated him. She hated his dead mother, and, in turn, hated him as well.

Devon had just served his family when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Freak, get the door!" Petunia snarled. Devon glared at her but walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing a tall man, about 6'4, with messy, raven black hair, emerald eyes and tan skin, wearing a crimson red T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black combat boots with dark blue laces.

The man spoke to Devon in a kind voice, "Hello child. Is your Uncle home?" Devon nodded and ran into the kitchen, "Uncle Vernon, there is a man at the door for you."

Vernon grunted and got up from the table before walking to the door. Devon, knowing he could hear their conversation from this cupboard, walked into it and closed the door.

"Vernon Dursley, correct?" THe man asked. Vernon nodded, "Yes, may I ask who you are?" The man smiled, "Pardon me, where are my manors, My name is Hadrianus Potter, Devon's... uncle. I would like to make a deal with you."

Vernon grunted, "What kind of deal?"

Hadrianus inwardly smirked, this would be far to easy, "I would like to take my nephew off of your hands, in return, you shall be getting 10,000 pounds every two weeks until the end of the year, in five months. That, in total, is 100,000 pounds."

Vernon grinned greedily. He way like his nephew, but he _loved _money. "Alright. But first, I want to know why you want him."

"My job is to train him. You know what he is. He will be powerful. Not as powerful as I am, but still powerful enough to give one of the Founder's of Hogwarts a good run for their money. You see, I am not really Devon's uncle. I am his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. Devon James Potter is a 16th generation Potter. As the Potter head of House, I have inducted all Potter's into my order, The Dragon's Den. Devon will be the youngest member ever, after myself of course, as I created it when I was five, just after my adopted father died. All Potters ever born have been inducted, even James and Lily. Devon will be living with his family, who, as you don't know, become immortal as soon as they die. James and Lily have been watching over Devon since they died, but I stopped them from coming to get him. This way, he will not become arrogent. If he does, then I can remind him of what life used to be like with Petunia and how mutch worse his life could be. I believe and know that Devon would be mutch happier with his parents. Besides, he must train. If he does not, then the entire world will be destroyed, and you with it. So Vernon, what do you say?"

Vernon nodded and stuck out his hand, "Deal?"

Hadrianus grinned, "Deal." And they shook hands.

* * *

"Um, Hadrianus, sir, where are we going?" Devon asked. Hadrianus smiled at Devon, "Please, Devon, call me Uncle Harry, or, if needed, Hadrian. Never sir though. I don't like it. To up-tight. As for where we are going, I'm not to sure of its exact location. All I know is that it is inside of its own little pocket dimension. You, Devon, are about to join the Dragon's Den. Well, you'll atleast become on apprentice."

Devon nodded slowly, "So, um, what is the 'Dragon's Den'?"

"The Dragon's Den is a group of which I created to keep balance of the world. All Potter's are inducted to it once they die. But you are a special case. Only one others have had the honer to join while still alive. Those people is my sons, Godric Gryffindor Potter and Slazar Slytherin Potter and my daughters, Helga Hufflepuff Potter and Rowena Ravenclaw Potter. The magical world seems just hell-bent on making my life as hard as possible. Always messings witth Salazar's children, molding them into Dark Lords. And the worst part is, they don't even realize they're doing it! Nearly all Dark Lords are Salazar's heirs. Only Gillert Grindlewald was not Salazar's, and even then, he was Rowena's heir!"

"So, Harry, who's line am I from?" Devon asked, an eager look in his bright eyes. Harry smiled at his family member, "Godric's, of course. The Potter line has stayed only in Godric. The wrest of my children have born girls, who had taken up the names of their husbands. Only your line has produced males-only Devon. Be proud of it. And before you ask, no, Godric and Rowena are not brother and sister fully. Gross. Rowena is adopted, as is Helga."

"Oh."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the six year old, "You don't really speak mutch, do you Devon?" Devon just shrugged, "Talking isn't really my thing. I prefer to just stand in the shadows and watch as things unfold, stepping when I have too."

Harry smiled at Devon, "Wise words for a child as young as you, Devon." Devon blushed, "Thanks."

And they walked in silence.

* * *

"You don't understand, do you Greengrass? Remus was my uncle, and now he's gone! He's dead! And you dare say that I have no right to mourn, as if he was insignificant? You tell me nothing, and then get angry when I don't tell you my deepest secrets? You wonder why I don't trust you Greengrass? Because you, Draco, Nott, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, you would turn you're backs on me the second you saw someone more powerful, someone with the slightest bit more strength! You have no right to tell me not to mourn Daphne Greengrass. Not. At. All." A seven year old boy hissed. With his messy black hair, tan skin and stronge build, he could have been a miniture clone of his father, Sirius Black. He looked like his father in every way. Except for the eyes. He, like Devon, had his mother's bright blue eyes.

The boy spun on his heel and stormed away from his friend, stalking towards his room. With his father in prison, he was forced to live with the Malfoy's. Well they were nice, he wished to be living back at Black Manor with his great-aunt Cassiopeia. He had lived with her until he was five. That was when the Ministry found out that Sirius black had a son. And all hell broke loose.

Seeing as Malfoy Manor was rather large, it took him a few minutes to get to his room. He was about two minutes away when Blaise appeared by his side.

"She likes you, you know."

The boy glared at Blaise, "What on Earth are you talking about, Blaise?"

Blaise smiled playefuly at the boy, "You know what I'm talking about, Leo. Daphne has a crush on you."

Leo growled at Blaise, "Say that again and I'll rip out your throat and feed it to Dynamo, Blaise." Blaise simply smiled.

"You don't understand Blaise. One day, I took a hard look at my life. And I realized something. If I am to live up to the Family's expectations, love is worthless. It will only get in the way. Emotions are weakness. And weakness in not allowed."

"What about your dad, Leonidas? You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But, in the end, should he choose to opose me, to join Dumbledore and Potter... even he must be removed."

* * *

"Ten Galleons on James."

"No way, Godric's gonna win this."

"You are both wrong. Salazar hasn't lost yet and he won't now."

"What about when he fights Harry?"

"Harry doesn't count. Nobody has beeten him yet."

"Yeah, thats because Harry trained with Arthur and Lance. He hasn't actualy told us yet, but they say Harry trained with _him."_

"Him?"

"Oops. Sorry Lily, I forgot that Harry hasn't told you all about himself yet. You see, eight years after Godric and Salazar were born, Harry left home and traveled across the border and into the Dark Lands. They say Harry walked into the Dark King's castle, tearing through those who stood in his path. The Dark King, in a fit of rage, attacked Harry. Harry lost the battle, but the Dark King was impressed. He took Harry under his wing and trained him. In the end, Harry defeated the Dark King. Cut off his hand, he did. When Harry returned home, four years had passed. His home was in flames. His father and wife, dead. Godric and Salazar just made it out with their lives. And Godric has got a scar to show it. Right across his heart. Merlin's dragon pendant fell over it, burned right into his skin."

"That still doesn't say who the Dark King is."

"They say... they say that the Dark King was... Mordred."

"Mordred... you mean Mordred the Black, the one who slew Lord Arthur? At

"The same."

"Wow. Thats..."

"Impressive?"

"I was going to say insane, but yes, that works to Rowena."

The wife of Godric Gryffindor-Potter smiled at Lily. Both heads turned to the doors as they slowly opened, revealing one Hadrianus Potter and his decendant, Devon Potter.

Devon looked at Harry, "Harry, what's going on? Where are we?"

Harry grinned brightly at Devon, "Home, Devon. We are home."

Lily stood up from her seat, tears in her eyes, "Devon?"

Devon turned to look at the women. He didn't recognize her at first. But then he saw her eyes. His eyes.

"Mom?"

* * *

**A.N: ****Yeah, yeah, you want to kill me. Well, sooooooory, but I was under massive writer's block. It sucked. Alot. I know, in my stories, I tend to give some stuff away. Not this time. I'ma keep you on your tows, so you will never know whats coming. I will be posting the next chapter A.S.A.P. Snow is... I guess its on pause for the moment. I can't really think of how I want it to advance. I'm going to put up a poll. Option 1: Take down Snow and completly re-write it. Option 2: Take down Snow but keep up Ch.1 as I like it, and re-write the other chapters. And Option 3: Just put Snow on hold. I prefer Option 2 personaly, but its your choice. See ya later! Review!**


	2. Of Swords and Sortings

"So, Devon. How did the mission go?" Harry asked.

"I did as you told me, went to the ship. Finally found Zayne after like, an hour of searching. He breifed me on the mission. Yuna and I went on the Carrier with Sumitpes and did a shuttle drop. Snuck around the Island for a bit, got seperated from Sumitpes and got inside the inner sanctume? You know what? Turns out Lord Septimus was Sumitpes! Crazy right?"

Harry smiled in amusment, "Very. Now, come on. You're parents will want to see you. You know, after not V-Calling for over two months."

Devon paled, "Oops. Sorry 'bout that."

Harry smirked, "That may be enough for me, but your Mom is gonna beat your ass, kid. Also, you Hogwarts letter came. I picked up your stuff and you already have a wand."

Devon smiled lightly, "Ebony with Thestral Tail Hair and solidified Chimera Venom core, with some Elder wood blended in. One of a kind. Only second in power to the Souldrinker. Your wand."

Harry grinned widely, "Mix of Ash and Holy wood, with Hydra tooth and Manticore Hair. And while your wand may be second, a few other wands have come close to it, with the closest being made while I was in Diagon a few weeks ago."

"Really? What are they?"

"Elder wood with Thestral Tail Hair core, known as the Deathstick or the Elder Wand to most, owned by Albus Dumbledore. Yew and Phoenix Feather, thirteen inches, owned by the man of Tom Marvolo Riddle. And the newest wand. Ironwood, Hungarian Horntail scale and Leviathan blood."

"Who owns that wand?" Devon asked.

"Actualy, you know him, but you have not met him. That perticular wand is owned by one Leonidas Sirius Black. The girl, Daphne Greengrass, now owns a Dementor's cloak and Pine Wand. Powerful, but not nearly to the extent of your's."

"Of course its not." Devon boasted, "My wand is second only to your's!"

Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the door, mumbling under his breath, "Just you wait Devon. Many challanges are before you, and you are not yet ready for them."

* * *

_New York, New York_

A boy was lying back on a leather coutch of his dressing room, flipping through the channals on the TV as he waited until his manager came and talked to him about the show. There was a soft knock on the door, to which the boy answered with a "Come in".

"Sir?" An attendant asked. The boy adressed as 'Sir' raised an eyebrow, "Hm?" The attendant continued, "Sir, someone is here to speak with you." The boy, who could be no older than ten years old, rolled his eyes. He had on dark blue jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt, black and grey DC high-tops and a small Yin-Yang necklace. With dark grey, almost black, eyes, tan skin, long, messy black hair and high cheeckbones, the boy looked like a little angel when he wanted to and a thing straight from hell at other times.

"And? Thousands wish to talk to me, why should I let him?"

"Sir, he says 'Blood Brothers'."

The boy's eyes widened, "Let him in. I must speak with him."

The attendant nodded, "Of course sir. If I may ask, why him?" The boy's dark eyes dulled slightly, "Its fine Emily. The... boy, he was my... brother. Before I was disowned anyways."

Emily smiled sadly at him, "I am sorry to hear that sir. Good people like you shouldn't be disowned."

The boy waved her off, "It's quite alright Emily. You are like a mother to me, you know that. The women whom I came out of has no right to call me her son. But, unfortunatly, it seems that they have found me. Let him in please."

"Of course sir."

Still spread out on the couch, the boy waited for his brother to enter. His eyes were closed, giving him a relaxed look, when he was actualy very tense. They had found him. After three years of searching, his older brother, the one who stole his life from him, had found him.

He heard, rather than saw, as his eyes were closed, the door open. His eyes slowly opened as he heard a gasp.

"Than? Is it really you?"

'Than' gave a simple nod of his head and a word of reacognition, "Osiris."

Osiris looked like a slightly taller clone of 'Than', with short and spiky black hair, tan skin and high cheeckbones. The only difference was the eyes. Silver-Blue, the colour of their father's eyes. While 'Than' wore darker clothes, Osiris had a dark grey T-shirt, plain jeans and black ADIDAS shoes.

Osiris took in his younger brother, his eyes drinking in his appearence. 'Than's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Why are you here?"

Osiris was taken back by his his brother's cold voice. "To see you of course. We've been looking for years! Why did you leave us? Why Thanatos? Why?" Thanatos glared, "Why? Because of you! Mother and father's pride and joy, you were! 'Oh, Osiris, dear, what would you like for dinner?' 'Hey, Osiris, wanna go to the beach?' 'Hey Osiris, ditch the loser and come hang with us!' Annd you know what? You actually listened to them!"

Osiris winced, "Please Thanatos, come home. Mother and father would love to see you! Please, think about Halan and Myko!"

If anything, Thanatos' glare turn harsher and colder, "They just simply stood by and watched. No Osiris, Atem and I are fine here. Now leave. You have wasted enough time here."

Osiris hung his head dejectedly, slowly turning towards the door and walking out of the white walled room, but stoping in the door way.

"Thanatos." He said in a shaky voice, "We got your letter. Mother wanted me to say... she wanted me to say that no matter how much you hate us, you will always be welcome at the House of Rosier."

And the door clicked shut, leaving a letter infront of it and a ten year old blonde boy lying on a black leather coutch, his mind lost in memories. A golden flash infront of 'Than' startled him. When it died down, a boy stood there, with messy black hair, aqua blue eyes with a ring of gold around the pupil and tan skin.

"Thanatos Rosier?"

Thanatos nodded wearily, "Yes." The boy smiled at him and stuck out his hand, "Hadrianus Potter. But you can call me Harry. And before you ask, I'm here on request from a friend, a distant cousin of yours, named Devon Potter. I've been watching over you since you were born, kid. Its my job to bring you to the Dragon's Den for the next week or so, then ship you off to Hogwarts with Devon. He plans on causing as mutch chaos as possible. He needs a group of people he can trust. I've seen the future. As such, I requested you. A few others aswell, but you stood out. Your magical power is outstanding, no doubt you'll be matching Devon in class."

"Wait, wait, wait. You can see the future? What's in mine?" Thanatos asked.

Harry smirked, "A brunette. But you will understand in time."

Thanatos raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Why should I go with you?" Harry grinned evily, "Because it will hurt your family to no end that you are going with someone else. And you get to torment them about their mistakes for the next seven years."

Thanatos spoke without a second thought, "I'm in."

* * *

Devon dreamed sometimes. When he was younger, when he first arived at the Dragon's Den, he would sleep in his parents room, needing them to help escape his nightmares, as even Salazar's non-adicting Dreamless Sleep couldn't stop them fully. They were terrible. But the visions were worse.

And tonight, Devon had a vision.

_"Devon Potter." The snake-man hissed. Devon was confused. What was this? Devon then studied the snake-man. His heart clenched as he looked. This man, no, this _thing _infront of him... this was evil. This was Voldemort._

_"The Boy-Who-Lived. Come to die..."_

_Devon raised an eyebrow, "Well Tom? Hurry it up then!"_

_Voldemort smirked, "Very well. It seems that even the Heir of Gryffindor cannot match the raw power of Slytherin's Decendant. AVADA KE-"_

_"REDUCTO!" A voice bellowed from behind. The searing red curse raced through the air, seeking Voldemort's chest._

_The curse struck home._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle fell to his knees in agony and shock, staring down at the gaping hole in his chest. Harry smirked at Devon and walked over to him, "Well Tom, it seems that even Slytherin's cunning was no match for his fathers. It is over child. I will see you in the Dragon's Den. But I will see Tom. Not this thing you have become."_

___With a wave of his right hand, Voldemort's appearence changed. No longer a snake-man, Voldemort had pale-but-not-Malfoy-pale skin, high cheeckbones, raven black hair and bright, Avada Kedavra green eyes._

_Voldemort's eyes widened, "No. NO! I can't die! I have so much to do! I deserve a place in this world! I was born into magic! All I wanted to do was make a better world for the Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. Please Hadrianus, don't make me leave! Please!" And for the first time in years, a tear ran down Voldemort's cheek._

_Harry stared at Voldemort with sad eyes, "No Tom. This is your destiny. You will come back, once you have learned from your mistakes. The best I can do is let you die in peace. So, I will."_

_"Voldemort is dead. But Tom Riddle is alive. At least, for the moment. Dusēt mierā, Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Rest in peace."_

And Devon's eyes shot open.

* * *

"Faster, Than, you gotta go faster!" Harry yelled at Thanatos. Thanatos gripped his sword tighter, "I'm trying! Now shut up so I can consentrate." Thanatos rushed forwards at the monster infront of him. Harry had created it from a few monsters, the Minotaur, with a small Basalisk for a tail, and just to top it off, a giant sword. The monster, which Devon had dubbed, 'Bull-Dude', was twelve feet tall, blue, had a blue Basalisk for a tail that was about two feet thick at its thickest part and the head was about half a foot, golden horns on the sides of his head and a sword that was around nine feet tall.

All in all, Thanatos was pissed when he learned he had to beat this thing. Alone.

Thanatos finally snapped when the thing punched him in the chest, blasting him back twenty feet.

"Enough of this shit!" He snarled. Thanatos rushed in at the 'Bull-Dude'. It swung its giant sword downwards in a movement to cut him in half. Still running fast, Thanatos moved to the side a small bit, pushing the giant sword away from his shoulder with his own. "Now!" Thatos lunged forwards in a swift movement, his sword poised for the thing's chest.

It didn't reach its target.

The creature grabbed Thanatos' sword as he tried to strike it, roaring in rage. But Thanatos smiled. He quickly pulled his sword back, splitting open the monster's hand, causing it to roar in anger and pain, before doing a backwards spin, he sword carving into the monster's ribcage and stomache. Unable to move more, the creature fell to its knees in pain.

Thanatos pulled his sword back and spat out, "Don't. Touch. Me." A lunge forward and Thanatos' sword split the creature's brain, entering through the right eye socket. The monster gave a roar of pain, its musclles spasming, before melting into a puddle of blue goop.

Loud clapping had Thanatos turning around to see Harry, Devon, Godric, Salazar, James and Lily. With a few spins off his sword, he shoved it back into its sheath and walked over, glaring at the smiling Harry.

"I hate you right now, you know that right?" In response, Harry raised an eyebrow, causing Thanatos to mumble under his breath, "Asshole." Devon spoke up, "Nice job back there Than. It took me a few days to beet the Bull-Dude, but you did it in just one!"

Thanatos shrugged, "He pissed me off." Everyone smiled. Thanatos had a _really _nasty temper. Harry pulled a sword out of his sheath. The pommel was a deep blue colour and the blade was like blue crystal. When Thanatos raised an eyebrow at it, Harry handed it to him, "Take it. I made it for you. It's made of Blue Adamantium, completely unbreakable." Thanatos took it from harry, looking at it in awe, "What is it called?" He asked softly, still entranced by the beautiful sword. "Ragnarok. The end of the world."

Thanatos smiled, "A perfect name for one of my sword. I don't think I'll need Doomsday now." Harry shook his head, "Yes you will. After this year at Hogwarts, I'm gonna be training you in duel-weilding swords." Everyone looked at him in shock, "But Harry!" Lily cried, "You said only the one with the fastest reflexes could duel-weild! That is why you do it! You even denied Devon the training!" Harry nodded, "I know. Devon here is destined to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort. But Thanatos, well, I have a feeling that you are destined for more than even that. I will tell you when we start your training, but not before. The rest of you, I will tell you after the boy's third years. Now, do you boy's have everything packed?"

Devon and Thanatos groaned, "Yes Harry! You've asked, like, eight times already!" Devon said exasperatedly. Harry grinned at them, "Just making sure. Now, why don't we have a duel before we go?"

The two eleven year olds nodded and walked to the middle of the arena with Harry where they both pulled out a sword. Harry smirked at them and pulled out two basic bronze swords. Harry put on his 'Hadrian' mask, his battle face and asked, "You both against me again?" Getting a nod in response, Harry changed his form to that of a thirteen year old. He was dressed in grey jeans, a grey T, and grey boots. A flick of his swords and the two eleven year olds were dressed the same, with Devon in white and Thanatos in black.

Hadrian turned to James and smirked at him, "James, you gonna ref again?" With a sigh, James nodded and started to count, "3. 2. 1. BEGIN!"

Both boys dashed at Hadrian, Devon's sword in his left hand and Ragnarok in Thanatos' right. They both did a slash that could have cut him in half, each going from a different side. Hadrian jumped over the swords, alowing them to collide before kicking them both in the forehead, launching them backwards. They both hit the dirt of the the arena hard, skidding on it for a moment before doing a backwards roll, standing up and charging him again.

Hadrian looked both of the each in the eyes for a second, notting how their gaze seemed glazed over. They were lost in the battle world now, oblivious to everything around them. Hadrian smirked, 'Now." With a bright flash of golden light, all three of them were gone, leaving nothing but kicked-up dust and footprints to show they were even there.

* * *

"Potter, Devon." Professor Mcgonagall spoke, waiting for him to walk up to the stool. When nobody moved, she called his name again. Still no answer. At the Slytherin table, Leonidas Black sneered sarcasticly, "Well, it looks like Potter thinks himself to amazing to grace us with his presence. Oh, thats to bad. No Potter at Hogwarts. What ever will we do?" Snickers rolled along the Slytherin table.

Professor Mcgonagall was about to call the next name when a bright golden light and sounds of swords clashing filled the hall. As the glow died away, three boys were revealed. Each was dressed in a different colour, the one around fourteen being dressed in grey while the other two were dressed in black and white respectivly.

Hadrian smirked as he saw that the two were still locked in the battle trance. Shoving his sword into the stone floor, Hadrian grabbed the handle and spun himself around, kicking both boys back as they came close. He landed and ripped his sword back out of the floor, a grin on his face.

"Come on Devon, I've seen you do better than that! And Thanatos, this display of your's is pathetic." The muttering in the hall started, as well as hissing from the Slytherins.

Both boys charged at Hadrian, knowing that they had to land these hits or else they would lose. Again. Devon lunged at Hadrian while Thanatos ran behind him. Hadrian, to everyone's shock, including Devon, spun to the left and grabbed Devon's outstreatched left arm, hitting a pressure point that caused him to drop the blade. Devon tried to punch at Hadrian, but the older boy sidestepped and knee-ed Devon in the stomache, causing him to double over, before Hadrian kicked him in the jaw and pivoted on his left foot at the same time, dodging a slash from Thanatos, who had attacked from behind, and launching Devon into the Great Hall doors. People winced as they heard a loud crack when Devon hit the doors before slidding to the ground unconscious.

Hadrian smirked at Thanatos as he blocked a strike by putting his swords in an 'X'. "Now, now Thanatos, that wasn't very nice. Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson like Devon over there." As Thanatos swung his sword down at Hadrian's head, said Potter dropped his swords and clapped a hand on each side of the sword, stopping it in it's tracks.

"Damn it!" Thanatos snarled. Hadrian grinned, "Maybe next time Than." Hadrian dropped his hands and did a quick 180 spin, back-kicking Thanatos in the chest and blasting him across the hall and slamming him into Devon.

"But then again, maybe not."

Hadrian turned to the staff table, his 'Hadrian' mask still on his face, only to see all of the teacher's wands pointed at him. Dumbledore had a stormy look on his face, "Who are you?" Harry dropped his mask, smiling at Dumbledore, "Why Albus, you don't recognize your old friend? Fine, does this help?" Harry turned back to his normal twenty-five year old form, still dressed in all grey.

"Harry?" Dumbledore chocked out. He hadn't seen him since Lily and James died!

Snape, the greasy basterd, sneared at Harry, "Well boy? Answer us!" He barked.

Harry looked at Snape with amusment and said in a clear voice, "Hadrianus Merlinius Potter, high lord of the Potter family, the Gryffindor family, the Slytherin family, the Hufflepuff family, the Ravenclaw family, the Black family and the Ambrosius family, owner of Hogwarts and teacher of Kirito Shador Ankhehilo, Thanatos Evan Rosier and Devon James Potter. And you are?"

"Severus Tobias Snape, Potion's master, Slytherin head of house and head of the Snape family. And I take it those two brats over there are Rosier and Potter? Of course, Potter just had to make an entrance didn't he? Arrogent brat, just like his fath-"

"Oh my god Snivillus, do you ever _shut up_? Holy fuck, way to keep a grudge on a dead man, you bloody basterd. Yeah, by the way, the entrance was my idea, they had no clue. So shut the fuck up."

The hall was silent. Nobody had spoken to Snape in that manor before. Nobody but James Potter and Sirius Black.

Snape snarled at Harry, "You dare-" Harry rolled his eyes as he cut off Snape, "Yes, I fucking dare. Now, drop your grudge. James is dead. He died protecting on of the people you cared about, so shut up. You know what the last thoughts that ran through his head were? They were 'Sirius, Remus, I'm sorry' and 'I'm sorry Snape. I failed.' He was sorry. Sorry, that he failed to protect your best friend. Lily still thought of you as a friend, Snape. So quit with the childish attitude and grow the fuck up. Now."

Snape growled out a "Bullshit!" and stormed out of the Great Hall.

People were suprised when Harry laughed, "Oh my god! That was awesome! I can see why James loved to piss him off!"

Dumbledore smiled at his friend, "Harry, I take it that you will be joining the two boys that you brought here in classes?" Harry nodded and waved his hand at Devon and Thanatos, causing them to groan as they woke up.

Thanatos cursed, "Shit! Damn Harry, that hurt!" Devon groaned in agreement. Harry smirked at them, "Lots of training boys. Trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll be way past my level. Well, the level I'm at at the moment. Now, get up here and get sorted. I may have transported us to the middle of the Great Hall while we here fighting."

Devon and Thanatos' eyes widened as they looked around. They quickly jumped up and ran over to the stool, where Devon jumped on and Harry placed the hat over his head.

_Yes, quite the mind I see. Oh, and loyal too. Brave and cunning, my, my, the Founders would kill to get you into their house. But, I'm tierd and want to go make my new song for next year. So, seeing as you have all four main traits, I will just place as an _"APPRENTICE! Choose a Proffesor, Devon Potter, to learn under."

Devon and Harry had decided years ago what Proffesor he would be under if he was an Apprentice. "Professor Flitwick, would you do me the honour of being your Apprentice?"

Flitwick nodded so hard it looked like his head would fall off. "Excellant! Thank you Professor!"

Harry sighed, "Yes, yes, now, hurry up Thanatos. I'm bored and hungry." Devon took off the hat and handed it to the Rosier, who sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

_Another one? Yes, you are quite like your friend Devon. But I can sense the growing power within you. It is outstanding! If you were evil, you would match Tom Riddle in power by you sixth year, maybe even fifth! What is this? Darkness? Well then, I know just where to place you. After all, who said Dark Lords were evil?_

"MORDRED!"

Harry smirked as Thanatos said, "Well... shit."

The puzzle pieces were falling into place.

**A.N Helloooooooo everyone! I'm baaaaaaack! Yeah, sorry about that, but I'm being dumped upon right now with, guess what? School Work! Fun huh? Not really. At least, not for me. I'm awefuly sorry, so I made this chapter a bit longer than average. I truly do hope you like it, but I won't be updating until I get more than five reviews. I mean, come on? Zero reviews? Really? Damn, thats cold. Also, a new story of mine will be coming out soon, its called 'The Overlord's Reign' or something like that. Hope you all like this story! ~Serpent**


End file.
